Piper's Decision
by charmed-prue-4eva
Summary: Set during Forever Charmed, Piper returns to phoebe's condo and desperately searches for a way to bring her sisters back
1. Chapter 1

**What if Piper went back in time to save Prue and Phoebe instead of Paige?**

* * *

_Piper and Leo return to Phoebe's condo after the great battle with the Jenkin sisters._

"Piper you have to keep it down!"Leo

_Piper goes to check the Book of Shadows to see if there is anything in there to get her sisters back, while Leo was looking for something to clean Pipers injuries._

"Piper there is nothing in there that can bring them back."Leo

_Piper ignores Leo's comment and continues flipping through the book, she was ready to give up until the pages of the book continued to flip by themselves until they stopped at a page that noted "To restore a broken love."_

"I thought you said there was nothing in here!"Piper "There isn't supposed to be, Why?"Leo

_Piper skims down the page and carefully noted the ingredients needed to perform the spell._

"Leo I need you to go to the kitchen and get me some mandrake root, schisandra root, hemlock root and ... dragon's scales?"Piper

"Piper I told you spells and potions can't bri—wait did you just say dragon's scales!?"Leo

"Um...yeah its what the book says"Piper

_Leo walks over to check the book and see the potion or spell for himself._

"Wait...Piper do you recognize that handwriting?"Leo

"I could recognize that handwriting from a mile away its Prue's!"Piper

"Piper do you know what this means?"Leo

"What its not like every Halliwell hasn't added to the book before!"Piper

"Paige hasn't!"Leo

"Well she isn't a Halliwell now is she!"Piper

"Thats not the point!"Leo

* * *

**Please Review I want to know what you think before I continue.**

**Sorry to all those people who want me to continue my other stories!! But i was so inspired to write this!**


	2. Chapter 2

H I im amazed I just wrote the other chapter today and I got an instant reply so heres another one

* * *

_After at least 30 minutes of arguing over the book Leo gave up and got the ingredients Piper needed, well except for the dragons scale._

"um...Piper you realise that there isn't any dragons scales!"

"Don't worry I got that covered!"

_Piper begins to light six white candles that are positioned in a circle_

"From me you were taken which broke my heart, bring me now before the one who withered to depart."

_With that piper was surrounded by white orbs and she vanished_

_Piper returns in the same white orbs but she is still in the manor._

"Hey do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"A cold chill...Phoebe!!"

"Oh My God! This is the day Prue died!"

"That means shax is on his way to kill her!"

_At that very moment a hurricane blew the manor doors open and then changed into a demon. At the sight of shax (future) Piper jumped down the stairs and froze shax._

"That was a close one!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Piper Duh!!!"

_(Future) Piper then hugs Prue warmly and remembered how much she missed this embrace then she remembered shax and quickly turns to him and releasing Prue._

"You cost me my sister you bastard!"

"Piper ... or whoever you are what are you talking about?"

_Prue asked standing there looking completely confused, while (present) piper is paralyzed in shock._

_(Future) Piper took Prue and (Present) Pipers hand and told them to recite the spell she was saying._

"Evil wind that blows that which forms below no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell!"

_With that shax unfroze and began screaming in agony and blew up._

"Wow that was...weird."

_I thought shax could only be vanquished by the power of three, though (Future & Present) Piper_


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry everyone!! To make up for the time that I made you wait I will try my best to make this chapter longer.**

**Okay so since there are two Pipers' in my story I wanted to use this idea to make sure you as my precious readers don't get confused**

**(P) Present**

**(F) Future**

* * *

"Okay! What the hell was that?" asked Prue

"That was the Charmed Ones kicking ass!" Piper replied cockily

"The Charmed Ones?! You came back from the future or wherever and think you can take my place or phoebe's place?!" snapped (P) Piper

After at least 5 minutes of awkward silence several demons shimmered in, one waved their hand and sent (F) Piper flying into the wall, another three threw energy balls at Prue and (P) Piper. With that Prue's instant reaction was to wave her hand and redirected two of the energy balls back at the demons who created them while (P) Piper blew up the remaining energy balls and sent them back like Prue.

"Ohh!! Nobody sends Piper flying and gets away with it!" shouted (F) Piper angrily

With that Piper blew up the rest of the demons with so much force it sent Prue and (P) Piper flying.

"How do ya like me now?" Piper said with a very arrogant attitude

"Wait who sent the demons to attack us?" Prue asked

"The source who else?" (P) Piper replied

"So how do we plan to get Phoebe out of the underworld?" (F) Piper asked

"Phoebe's in the underworld?" (P) Piper questioned

"Well I can't exactly remember myself … but I think Tempest turned back time and that's why we can't remember anything." (F) Piper said informatively

"Tem -- Tempest the demon? We vanquished him!" Prue said with slight worry in her voice

Time went by and (F) Piper went upstairs to look through the book to find anything that might help, but this wasn't (F) Pipers main reason her second reason was to avoid doing any more damage to the timeline. As time went by and destiny repeated its course (F) Piper was able to find some information that can help their situation. But at that exact moment (F) Piper remembered something the moment she got shot and hurried downstairs to warn her present counterpart.

"Oh My God! Get away from the window!" (F) Piper said as fast as she could

There was a sound of gun shot but luckily (F) Piper was able to freeze the bullet before it hit (P) Piper, then before (P) Piper or Prue had a chance to react a second bullet was shot but this time hit (F) Piper.

"Oh My God! Piper?!" Prue shouted barely being able to hold her sister up

"Oh No! What do we do?" shouted (P) Piper

"We have to get her to the doctor but we can't have both of you inside the hospital at the same time so present Piper just stay outside and keep the people frozen okay?" Prue said

"Alright! But I think I should go out first so I can freeze them so you can get out, and I'll stay on guard for reporters and freeze them just make sure I'm alright ok?" (P) Piper asked with concern

After the talk (P) Piper went out the front and froze all the reporters and protestors so that Prue could get (F) Piper into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry to everyone!! my previous chapter was kinda messed up when I read it so I'm gonna try not to confuse you as much in this one!!**

* * *

When they got into the car Prue drove as fast as she could to the hospital, turning back to check on (F) Piper every now and then. When they reached the hospital Dr. Griffiths noticed them and tried to help carry (F) Piper. Prue looked up at him in a mixture of burning anger and slick disgust. After a moment he saw her calm a little and decided to take his chances.

"We need to get her into surgery right away!" Griffiths yelled.

Soon nurses and any free doctors poured out of the doors and followed Griffiths into the room.

"Pulse is weak and dropping rapidly!" Informed a nurse beside griffiths

"Her blood levels are also dropping!" Informed another

"Begin blood transfusion! You! Help me to clean her wounds!" Griffiths pointed to one of the vacant doctors.

"Prue I feel cold!" (F) Piper told her

"Don't you dare leave me!" Prue replied her anger and resentment of demons boiling towards the surface.

"Th-Theres a spell in my pocket!" (F)Piper told Prue

"What does it do?" Prue asked concerned of personal gain consequences

"It will send me back to my time where none of this happened--"Piper cut off

"But how do you know you still wont be shot in the future?" Prue asked tears pouring out from the fear of losing her sister.

"I'll have Leo!" Piper replied

"Alright!" Prue said nodding her head.

She help Pipers and and began chanting.

"_Forces of time heed my call,_

_May this Halliwell never fall,_

_Send her back throughout time,_

_Restore this sister of mine."_ Prue finished the last words with hope.

Piper was bathed in a brilliant white light that made all the doctors step back and watch in awe.

"_I cast a spell to remove their memories,_

_Strip them of misunderstood atrocities,_

_Turn their anger into peace,_

_Help my sister to be released."_

After piper finished chanting the room froze and Piper began to disappear.

"You have to keep fighting in this time! Find Phoebe and then get to Paige before the Source does!"

"Who's Paige?" Prue asked fighting back the tears

"Our baby sister!"

When the last word was said Piper vanished and time resumed.

"What are you doing in here?" Griffiths asked Prue

"I'm sorry I thought a relative was in here!" Prue lied hoping the doctors would buy it.

Prue knew that he knew who she was but was wondering why he wasn't afraid of her.

"I think you should go home!" Griffiths told her trying to break the awkward tension that had formed in the air.

"Yeah!" Prue replied before leaving

She drove close to the manor and decided to see what the protesters were like, so she astral projected the rest of the way.

"Here I am still standing outside the Halliwell manor...there are unconfirmed reports that one of the sister presumably Phoebe was shot! Although how Prue's car went missing and were able to evade police resistance are still unknown--" the reporter was cut off as Prue astralled onto the scene.

"Miss. Halliwell could you please explain what is going on?"

"Magic." Was the only word Prue could think of before she disappeared and her car drove out from behind the corner.

When Prue got out of the car she was preparing for a bombardment of crowds but everyone could only watch in excitement for the explanation.

* * *

_In the future_

Piper appeared in the same lights that surrounded her earlier.

"Oh my God! Piper! You're alright?" Leo asked extreme concern painted all over his face

"Stop worrying that's my department!" Piper replied teasingly

"So did it work? Where are Phoebe and Paige?" Leo asked slightly confused

"I went back a little further, before we met Paige!" Piper confessed preparing herself for an extremely long argument.

"Piper! You know that, that can totally upset the timeline!" Leo practically screeched

"Geez! I think you could drive the banshees in San Fransisco out of business!" Piper teased

"This is no time to be joking!" Leo replied

"Okay! Fine! I went back then because Prue was the eldest she was always the strongest I figured that we needed her help to stop Billie and Christy!" Piper explained

"But then Paige would be evil!" Leo countered

"I already warned Prue about that!" Piper defended

* * *

**How was that? What will Prue do? Will they get Paige before the Source can? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and more hyper than ever! Heres chapter 5! ;)**

* * *

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Prue replied to the anxious reporters before running into the manor.

"Prue how is she-me-her?" Piper asked confusing herself

"I cast a spell to return her to her own time hoping that she wont be shot then" Prue explained, "We need to hurry and write a spell to bring Phoebe back!"

"But our spells wont reach the underworld!" Piper reminded her

"Than we'll write a spell to send ourselves down there and get Leo to orb us out of there." Prue devised

"But Phoebe wont leave unless we get Cole!" Piper reminded her again

"Okay! One crash course at a time! We'll get Phoebe out of there first and then grab Cole somehow!" Prue suggested

"That's all you've got?" Piper asked considering all the flaws with that plan

"Well it's that or nothing!" Prue yelled while running up the stairs to the attic

Piper walked into the kitchen to make a sleeping potion that will work on Phoebe and was hoping to be able to make another potion to counter that potion.

* * *

_Future_

"Piper what are we gonna do now?" Leo asked

"Well if we can get Prue back then I think--" Piper was cut off

"No! I mean about the power of three!" Leo interjected

"What about it?" Piper questioned

"Well if Prue is alive then Paige wont be apart of the power of three." Leo explained

"How about we figure that one out when we get to it okay?" Piper asked before walking off the book

"What are you doing?" Leo asked

"I'm gonna make a spell to send me back again!" Piper replied

"Piper you almost died when you went back!" Leo reminded her

"Yeah well if I don't get to Paige first the Source wont be dead either!" Piper defended

She grabbed a notepad that was conveniently sitting next to her and began writing down a spell

"_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the sacred power,_

_Send me back from the future,_

_So that I may protect my baby sister."_ Piper chanted the spell and once again disappeared, this time with Leo.

A few seconds after they vanished, they re-appeared outside an office for social workers.

"Where are we again?" Leo asked trying to catch up with himself

"Oh No! We're outside the social office! That means that Paige and the source will be here soon!" Piper said before grabbing Leo and running towards the building

As soon as they entered the building a secretary blocked them off.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked, pasting on a creepy smile

"Uh Yeah!" Piper said before freezing the woman and walking in

"Piper! You can't just freeze her in front of all these people!" Leo scolded her

"Well she looked like she hasn't slept for days so think of it as a break!" Piper said before trying to recall where Paige's office used to be

"Hmm... doesn't look like she's been here yet!" Leo told a very stubborn Piper

"I see that!" Piper told him

"Can I help you people?" Mr. Cowan asked Piper and Leo

"Umm...I was wondering if Paige Matthews has been to work today?" Piper asked, occasionally looking at Leo

"No she hasn't been to work yet! Can I ask what you have to do with her?" Mr. Cowan asked

"We're long lost relatives!" Piper replied

"I see! Well I can pass on a message if you want!" Mr. Cowan offered

"That would be great!" Piper said

"Do you have a number I could contact you on?" Mr. Cowan asked

"Sure!" Piper replied, as she wrote down her number only to scribble it out and write the number for the manor, "Here you go!"

"Thank you! If I see her I will get her to call you!" Mr. Cowan replied before walking into his office and closing the door.

"Don't you find it strange that he closed his blinds?" Piper asked

"Maybe he doesn't like people watching him work?" Leo suggested

"Huh!" Piper replied sarcastically

* * *

_In Mr. Cowans' office_

"See that woman?" He asked in a dark monotonous voice, "Follow her!"

"Why is there something wrong with that woman?" a feminine voice asked

"Maybe!" came the reply

Footsteps made their way toward the door when Mr. Cowan spoke up

"Paige be careful!" He instructed, as she nodded and walked out.

"_This is going to be interesting!" _Mr. Cowan thought to himself.

* * *

**What do ya think? Please review!**


	6. Explosive Foods

**Darren's back and more hyper than ever lets get the new chapter up!!**

* * *

Paige picked up her handbag and followed Piper and Leo out of the building, staying in the shadows to avoid detection.

* * *

"Soon nothing will stop me from destroying the charmed ones!" Mr. Cowan laughed his voice becoming inhumanely deep.

Piper and Leo were walking to the nearest place where they could catch a taxi when Piper heard a rustling from nearby.

"Leo did you hear that?" Piper asked as she looked around, preparing herself for a demon attack.

"Hear what?" Leo asked, slightly confused as to what Piper was referring to.

Piper heard the noise again and began walking towards the bush which the sound was coming from. She looked at Leo before slowly pulling back the branches.

* * *

"Spell?" Piper shouted from the kitchen.

"Check! Potions?" Prue asked in return slightly impatient.

"Check! So what's our level of confidence in this plan?" Piper asked

"Well 10 being we whoop demon ass and rescue Phoebe and 1 being we accidentally send ourselves into the sources chamber, and he laughs at us while we're on fire and naked." Prue rambled unconsciously.

"Maybe you should lie to me!" Piper cut her off

"Sorry! Let's do the spell!" Prue said before preparing a circle of white candles.

"_Let the flame from these candles everywhere creep,_

_Send us beneath the earth, to a place so deep,_

_Bring us to our sister within this hour,_

_So that we may restore our charmed powers."_ Piper and Prue chanted perfectly.

Both sisters closed their eyes and were bracing themselves for the worst. But after a few seconds Prue opened her eyes and noticed they will still in the manor.

"Piper!" Prue said trying to make piper open her eyes.

"If the source is there tell him to come back later!" Piper replied, Prue restrained a laugh from piper's comment.

"We're still in the manor!" Prue told her, Piper immediately opened her eyes.

"Oh! Really? Well that's too bad! Let's go get something to eat!" Piper said attempting to run off to the kitchen.

"Oh!Oh!" Prue stuttered as she blocked Piper's path and squinted at her, "I thought you were working on your Gluttony!" Prue said trying to get Piper's mind back on track.

"Well if we go to the source on empty stomachs I don't think our powers will be too happy!" Piper replied.

"_In this time of confusion,_

_I call upon magical infusions,_

_Grant gifts to please Prue,_

_Make us full so we can begin anew"_ Piper chanted creatively, as she finished the dining room table was filled with plates of food, Each dish more exotic and extremely unhealthy that the previous .

"That is so personal gain!" Prue reminded her, but couldn't help being amazed with what Piper accomplished.

"Well as I always say 'A good witch is a full one!'" Piper replied through a mouthful of noodles.

"You say tomato!" Prue phrased, eying a particular dish of French fries.

"No! I say Bon Appetiteo!" Piper replied while picking up another plate of food.

"I see that the French decided to upgrade their vocab!" Prue laughed at Piper's made up word, sitting down she unconsciously picked up a French fry and began eating it.

"So what are we gonna do about Phoebe?" Prue asked, confused as to how she had the piece of fried potato in her hand.

"Phoebe will be fine!" Piper replied this time helping herself to some cake. "She's got Cole and Leo that lucky witch!"

"Hey pass me some of that!" Prue yelled, Piper began to draw an imaginary line on the cake to show her half and Prue's. She cut down the middle and split one of the halves and gave it to Prue while she took the rest of the cake.

"That's it!" Prue got up annoyed at Piper's unbalanced sense of fairness. She moved one of the cake pieces at Piper's face.

_(A/N:Look out its a charmed food fight!)_

"Eeeeep!" Piper squealed as the cake was shooting towards her. She instinctively raised both hands and the cake blew up. Most of the cake went all over Piper but some managed to get onto Prue's shirt.

"If you wanna play that way!" Prue replied, moving the nearest object at Piper. Again Piper raised her hands but purposely, she blew up the bag and it made a huge explosion creating a shockwave of fire that send Piper flying into the kitchen door while Prue flew towards the front doors of the manor.

* * *

**Ooooh! Attack of the killer food groups! To find out what Prue threw at Piper and whether of not (F) Piper will discover Paige Hit that review button and tell me what you thought!! And what's with Mr. Cowan? Any ideas people?  
**


	7. The past in the Present

**So sorry everyone! I've been so busy stressing about my exams I haven't had anytime for my brain to get creative!! heres the next chapter**

**

* * *

**"Owww!" Prue groaned as she pulled herself upright.

"Attack of the Killer food groups!" (A/N: Piper stop stealing my lines) she coughed as she began waving the smoke away, "What did you throw at me?"

"Umm...I dunno but there's only one I can think of that is that explosive..." Prue trailed off, "Piper have you seen the potion bag?"

"Not since the food fight..." Piper and Prue began to draw the same conclusion, "Oh no! We didn't!"

"Unfortunately I think we did!, we-I mean YOU blew up the potions which took hours to make!" Prue replied.

"Hey! It was your fault for throwing that at me!" Piper argued back.

"Ok! Let's not get into a fight! We need to get Phoebe back A.S.A.P!" Prue reminded both of them of their main objective, "But first..." she indicated the mess in which they made with her hands.

"Think you could clean this up?" Piper asked, "Since you are the eldest and therefore, the strongest and supposably the smartest." Piper finished attaching heavy sarcasm to the last bit of her sentence.

"Ok give me a second lady!" Prue snapped,

"_Prue Halliwell is great,_

_So will you please clean up our mistake?"_

"That's it? Thats the best you got?" Piper asked

Prue didn't bother to reply as she let her spell do the talking for her, all the foods and scorch marks were erased and the potion bag reappeared in Prue's hand.

"See it worked!" Prue replied smugly.

However, the spell had an unforeseen effect. Time itself seemed to be reversed as Prue and Piper watched their former selves reverse back in time. When it stopped Prue and Piper noticed that Phoebe was standing in the sun room completely frozen.

"Umm... Why is she frozen? She can't be frozen that means she evil and-" Prue was cut off by Piper

With a small gesture of her hands Piper unfroze Phoebe, who also seemed quite confused.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Phoebe asked, eying her two sisters suspiciously.

"That's a good question dear!" an unknown yet familiar voice added.

"I know that voice! We know that voice!" Piper said as she looked up to where the voice came from.

Standing on the stairs was the one and only grams, looking just as she did before she died.

"Grams!" Phoebe shouted racing past her sisters and towards their Grandma.

"Phoebe!" Grams shouted back just as enthusiastically

"Not that we're not thrilled to see you but why are you here, and not as a ghost?" Prue asked

"That I cannot answer because I had nothing to with this!" Grams replied truthfully.

"Hmm... Maybe your spell backfired!" Piper said as she turn towards Prue, her face shouting out _"I told you so!"_

As if on cue, Belthazor appeared clutching his athame ready to strike.

"Hey!" Phoebe greeted as she was about to run up and embrace him until a Cole shimmered in standing directly opposite Belthazor.

"Hmm...Never knew I looked so handsome!" Cole said as he flashed a smile at Phoebe and his demonic counterpart, Prue looking as if she was about to get sick.

"W-wait! There are two Cole's, I mean Belthazor's, I mean you's?" Phoebe asked obviously confused.

"Well I can tell you, he doesn't look very happy, and feels like killing a witch right about now!" Cole informed them.

Without warning Belthazor ran at Phoebe trying to stab her with his athame, Cole being a defensive boyfriend created and energy ball, feeling twice as powerful for some reason.

"No matter how handsome you are...no one hurts my Phoebe!" Cole threatened himself

"Your Phoebe?" Grams, Prue and Piper all questioned as once.

Cole didn't bother to reply as he threw the energy ball at his target sending him flying into the manor doors, however an unseen forced sent Cole flying in the opposite direction.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled as she ran to him.

"What the hell just happened?" Prue asked

Piper only shrugged and walked off to the kitchen, with Grams hot on her trail.

"_I think the Source would be doing us a favor if he attacked now!"_ Prue thought.

* * *

**Well? Care to share your thoughts, unfortunately no paige or (F) piper in this one till next time!**


End file.
